Both of Us
by echoingsouls
Summary: Anthology. AU. /1/ Never in a million years did it occur to him that he, Uchiha Sasuke, would find a woman who could grasp his attention quite like she did.


**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Never in a million years did it occur to him that he, Uchiha Sasuke, would find a woman who could grasp his attention quite like she did.

**|1|** _I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

**Author's note: **_This is my very first shot at writing sasusaku, but nonetheless I hope you guys like it! x _

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had never met anyone in his life that could grasp his attention, there was just no woman out there that could manage more than a second of his attention. Some(Naruto) joked that it was because he was gay and just didn't find woman appealing at all. Others(Sai) said that it was possibly due to the fact that he wasn't like a normal human, that perhaps he was just asexual. Needless to say Sasuke ended up punching them both for their "comments".

"But who cares?" Naruto laughed, "you've got those girls you find at clubs and shit, you'll never be lonely teme."

"Hn," he rolled his eyes

"I agree with dickless," Sai commented, "you have had plenty of women willing to fornicate with you so you should not even worry about being alone."

"You're both stupid," he grunted

"Hey," Naruto held up his hands in mock defense, "I'm not the one lacking a _real _love life, am I, Sasuke-teme?"

Before Sasuke could get one of his (many) colorful words out Naruto's phone decided to ring. They all watched as the blond laughed and dug in his pocket for his phone, Sasuke almost scoffed at his newest cover, Orange, the only color Naruto ever wore without so much as thinking of how stupid he really looked in it.

"Hello there, Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke had to hand it to the dobe, he managed to get the attention of someone as regal as Hyuuga Hinata. He was surprised, in fact, when Naruto came to him one afternoon after being Kami knows where, and telling him that he finally had a girlfriend and to his shock it was in fact Hinata. The girl was so different from Naruto and he wondered how they made it work, the dobe was loud, annoying, way too happy and talkative and Hinata was, well she wasn't Naruto.

After a few minutes the blond shut his phone and smirked, "well I'm off then by Sai, teme!"

"Where are you off to now, dickless, don't tell me that Hinata-san has you on a leash."

Sasuke merely smirked as he watched Naruto blush, "shut up, Sai!"

"I'm off too," Sasuke told them, "I've got an early morning tomorrow and father will-"

"That's why you can't find a decent woman," Naruto snickers, "you workaholic."

"Hn," Sasuke rolls his eyes,"I'll see you two at tomorrow night's dinner then."

And with that he leaves the two idiots and he wonders if maybe there's some truth to Naruto's words. As much as he hates, no loathes to admit it, he's got a point. Sasuke works round the clock to make sure he gets his father's approval, all he's ever sought out for, and the only 'free time' he ever gets is around 11 at night when nothing but clubs are open, and there is were he finds those women -which is why they are never considered decent.

He doesn't take a girl to a hotel that night because he's more caught up in reasons why he's never found a decent woman, and the more he thinks about it the more he hates how right the dobe and Sai are.

* * *

"Lighten up, will ya?"

Sasuke growls at his brother, who has a girl he's never seen before clinging to his arm. He knows however, that unlike him, Itachi's women are never one-night stands, hell, he's never really had many women only a few. That's where they are different, Itachi has always been the more kind-hearted and rational Uchiha, so he knows right off the bat that the woman there with him is probably his current girlfriend.

"Hn," he grunts

"Have you spoken to mother then?" Itachi rolls his eyes

"I have not," Sasuke tells him

"Well you should, she's got _someone _he wants you to meet," Itachi smirks

Sasuke growls as Itachi walks away with his girlfriend in tow, that bastard thinks he's so smug and better because he can keep a girl, damn him. He thinks back to his words on his mother's obvious intentions tonight and it only serves to annoy him more because his mother, although sweet, wonderful and lovely, doesn't fucking understand that no matter how perfect this girl will be (in her eyes) he won't be interested. He's never been interested in the women his mother introduces him to, they all seem to be more caught up with his looks and money rather than who he really is.

It's annoying.

However, he knows that avoiding Uchiha Mikoto is like writing a death wish so with all the reluctance in the world he looks for her. He spends about 10 minutes before he spots her in the middle of the crowd and he slowly makes his way to her, she's smiling brightly at whoever he's talking to and he see's his father standing next to her looking slightly interested in whatever conversation his mother is having, now that's odd.

An upon reaching them he forces a (very) small smile.

"Sasuke-kun," his mother smiled brightly bringing him into a hug

"Hello there, mother," he sighs

"I'm so glad you came to find me," she smiles brightly

_Like I had a choice_

"Sasuke," his father addresses

"Father," he nods

"Look Sasuke-kun," his mother squeals, "I wanted you to meet someone I met a few weeks ago, oh you'll love her! She's so wonderful."

"Oh how wonderful," he frowns

His mother paying no mind to his clear annoyance turns him around and immediately he freezes because the person she wanted him to meet was of course a girl, but there was something different about her.

Her pink hair and bright green eyes.

He looks at her carefully and notes that she is indeed very beautiful, she's wearing a long-sleeved, white dress that reaches her mid-thigh and her pink hair is pulled up into a pony-tail. In all she doesn't look like an overdressed show pony and immediately that's a plus, she's got on minimal make-up and yet she still looks beautiful, it's incredibly wonder-

Annoying.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura," she smiles brightly

He watches her hand stick out towards him and he slowly shakes it, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Your mother speaks of you a lot," she laughs

Her laugh, he realizes isn't as annoying as he thought it'd be and she didn't immediately try to flirt with him so that's a new. He notes, with disbelief, that he hasn't been able to remove his eyes away from the girl and he hates it. Every smile she gives him, every laugh, even her speaking to him makes him angry and slightly annoyed. Never in a million years did it occur to him that he, Uchiha Sasuke, would find a woman who could grasp his attention quite like she did.

It annoys him to no ends because no one has ever been able to get such attention from him and yet she gets it without even noticing it. All those other girls have merely gotten a glance and that's it, because they're all stupid to girl his mother has introduced him to has, from the start, shown their obvious interest in him but in the most annoying ways. She seems more caught in getting to know him instead of flirting with him right off the bat, okay so maybe she's not _that _bad.

"Hn," he grunts

She smiles and shakes her head, "ah, a conversationalist, _lovely_."

He hates being made fun of so he growls, "maybe I don't want to talk to you, ever thought of that?"

"Sasuke! Don't be rude!" his mother hisses at him

He expects the girl to cower and cry perhaps even run away but the pink-haired annoyance just smirks and laughs.

"Talking to you isn't as pleasant as you think it is," she tells him

"Then why are you still here?" he smirks back,"you can walk out of this place and no one would care, _Miss Haruno_."

She laughs, "I'm here, _Mr. Uchiha _because this charity event is for a hospital I created."

He straightens up and frowns, "you did all this, _you?"_

"Yes me," she rolls her eyes, "how ignorant of you Sasuke-_kun_, and here I thought you were _smart_."

"Oh my apologies, Sakura-_chan," _he smirks, "I just figured that with garish pink hair, such as yours, you'd be more of an es-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto snapped

"Listen here, _Uchiha,_" she spat digging a small finger into his chest, "I won't take any of your crap, especially here so why don't you take your head out of your ass and-"

"Sakura-san!" Mikoto gasped

"Ah, so you're getting along nicely then, wonderful!"

All heads snapped to Itachi who is wearing a big smile on his face as he looks at them. Sasuke curses under his breath and watches as Sakura straightens and looks at Itachi with apologetic eyes, and he immediately dislikes her more because damn why can't he have that same respect.

"My apologies, Itachi-san," she murmurs, "I was just having a _small _spat with Sasuke-san."

When did he go from Sasuke to Sasuke-san? That little witch was playing innocent and making him look like the ass, damn him.

"Sakura, don't be so mean to Sasuke-kun," the girl clinging to Itachi snickers

He frowns, "you know her?"

"Of course," Emi smiles brightly, "Sakura here is my cousin."

"He doesn't need to know Emi," Sakura rolls her eyes, "he's the last person who should know anything about me."

"Who said I wanted to know anything about you?" Sasuke growls

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes, "I'm going to talk to Ino, okay?"

Sasuke growls as she turns on her heel and walks away, "damn it, Sakura, I'm not done talking!"

And they all watch in amusement as Sakura walks away without looking back and Sasuke chases after her yelling at her while the attendants of the charity event watch them with confused expressions.

"Well guess we won't have to step in anymore," Mikoto grins, "I expect grandchildren soon."

"No worries mother, I'm sure he won't fail, " Itachi smirks

"I was talking to you two, Itachi."

And that's all it takes for Itachi to choke on his drink, Emi to try to calm him and Mikoto to laugh at her son's misfortune.

* * *

_Wasn't all too content with the ending but oh well! Hope you liked it, many more to come! _

_(make sure to drop a review by me! I don't mind concrit reviews but at the same time don't be mean, if you have some advice okay but don't be a jerk about it! Thanks x) _


End file.
